Birthday surprise!
by TechnoGirl2K13
Summary: It's Libra's birthday! But for some reason he doesn't want to celebrate it. But what happens when the Shepherds decide to throw a surprise party for him? ONE-SHOT


**TechnoGirl2K13: Happy birthday Libra!**

**Libra: There's nothing good about celebrating another year of my life because my life is pointless...**

**Tharja: You met me, didn't you? *Raises eyebrow***

**Libra: Of course!**

**Nowi: What's so bad about birthdays anyway?**

**TechnoGirl2K13: Nothing, Nowi, it's just when they're for Libra...**

**Nowi: On to the story then! *Winks***

* * *

Libra sat outside camp resting on an old,but sturdy, tree. _"Why can't this day be over with?"_ He thought.

"Everything all right Libra?" Nowi came walking towards him and offered a hand.

"No, for once it's not" The war monk replied, not taking the offer. Therefore, Nowi sat down beside him ,and being the curious manakete she is, asked him why. Libra just sat there in silence. For what seemed like ages (apart from Nowi) they sat there, in silence. Finally, Nowi broke the silence.

"Please can you tell me, please? it's not good to keep it quiet you know?"  
Another long silence.

"Today's my birthday." Libra finally admitted.

"Yeah, what's wrong with birthdays? They're fun, exciting, everyone who loves you is around you, and plus, there's a cake!" Nowi started.

"And do I have to go on-"

"There's nothing good about my day of birth." Libra coldly snapped. It was very unusual for him to act like this.

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it, and now I must go back to camp and finish my duties." Libra coldly snapped again.

"W- Wait!" Nowi grabbed Libra's arm which got a shock from Libra. So he looked back at the thousand and something year old dragon which caused his very feminine hair to fall gracefully to one side, revealing a scar on his neck.

"Ooh, what's that!" Nowi glanced at the scar, attempting to poke it, but Libra kept moving her hand away.

"Don't touch it." Libra begged while almost tripping.

"Does it still hurt then?" Nowi asked, after finding out it was a scar.

"No. but touching it will cause a deeper pain." Libra stated regaining his composure.

"What, like inside your neck?" Nowi asked, being very confused at all this scar talking.

"No,I'm speaking of a wound of the heart." Libra stated, but this time with a bit of sadness.

"Ooooh, I get it! ... wait, so your heart hurts, why?" Nowi asked again, as if she was playing a game of 21 questions.

"I don't want to speak about it..." Libra drifted off, about to leave for camp.

"Wait!" Nowi catched up with him. "Why not? You know I won't leave you alone until you tell me" Nowi demanded, with that poker face she wears very well.

"Fine," Libra sighed. "When I was a child, I grew up in a place very far from my parents, actually, they abandoned me."

"Why? What kind of parents do that!?" Nowi was annoyed at how parents could just abandon a fragile and vulnerable child.

"I never knew, in fact, on the day they left me I remembered that I was howling piteously and clinging onto my mother and then I was forced off, and that's how I've sustained the scar you see right now."

"That's terrible!" Nowi shouted, while crying at how sad that must've been for him.

"Anyway, we must get back to camp now.." Libra suggested.

After they both got back to camp, Nowi called a secret meeting that included of: Chrom, Robin, Gregor, Vaike, Miriel, Olivia his wife Tharja,his daughter Noire, Stahl, Sully, Virion, Donnel, lon'Qu, Chereche, practically everyone except a particular war monk.  
"All right everybody! We have to throw a brilliant birthday party for Libra!" Nowi announced.  
"So we'll have to have decorations, food, entertainment, and cake!" Nowi continued.

"I'll make the food..." Noire mumbled.

"I'll make decorations with Robin. Heeheehee."Tharja offered.

"Olivia should definitely be an entertainer" Vaike smirked. As soon as Vaike said that everyone looked towards Olivia with a devilish grin.

"STOP STARING!" Olivia shouted, blushing with huge embarrassment.

"The rest of us will help wherever we can, especially me because I'll break everyting." Chrom said in a casual tone.

After hours of preparing the main tent was ready for "Operation: Surprise party" (which Nowi came up with). Once everything was in place, Tharja went to go get her husband who was probably praying to Naga in their tent. After a long while, Tharja entered the room with Libra and suddenly...

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted out, which almost gave the birthday boy a heart attack.

The room had many colorful balloons in certain places, then there were three long tables full of delicious food. Also, at the back their was a grand stage adorned with green curtains at the back of it. Finally, in the middle of the room, was a gigantic red velvet cake, covered in white frosting, and at the top were some sparklers and writing which wrote: "Happy Birthday Libra!"

"You guys... You shouldn't have.." Libra was stunned, with no words at all.

Luckily, he didn't have to say anything, as Olivia walked on stage and announced "H- Happy Birthday Libra... Now here's one of my new dances".

Her dances were mesmerizing. The fluid movements, to the pointed toes, to the perfect spins. When she finished Olivia finally said "Thank you..."

"Here. I found this for you when my letters arrived through pigeon. Happy birthday." Virion gave Libra a letter with his name on the front in such delicate writing. The letter read:

"To our dearest son, Libra

We're sorry we abandoned you that night, we had no other choice. It was our only way to protect you. Even though it meant harming you even more. If we kept you with us, you wouldn't be the man you are today (Your group wrote a letter to us).

We would've contacted you sooner, but we could never find you. But you're a grown man now, we're extremely devastated that we weren't there for you.

Your group have made arrangements for us to meet with you very soon, Happy birthday baby boy

Love,  
- Mother and Father xxx"

Upon reading the letter, Libra finally understood why his parents abandoned him. Along with that, he's finally happy that it's his birthday and that soon he'll finally have a reunion with his parents. He was so overwhelmed that he started crying tears of joy. _"May I see you soon, Mother and father."_

Later on, it was time to eat the cake and as soon as Libra sat down, his wife walked up to him and placed a soft kiss on his rough cheek and whispered "Happy Birthday..."

* * *

**Nowi: Aww... that's so sweet that you got a letter from your parents Libra!**

**Libra: Yes, and may the Gods smile now on every future birthday there will be... **

**TechnoGirl2K13: And that's the end for Libra's birthday! what did you think?**

**Tharja: Reviews are appreciated... *Smiles***


End file.
